This invention relates to advertising systems and methods.
To advertise is to make something known for the purpose of arousing the desire to buy or patronize goods or services. The key ingredient for effective advertising is matching an appropriate target audience with specific goods or services. Not every audience will buy or patronize every good or service. Accordingly, having an understanding of the demographics, culture, needs and social-economic base of a given audience can mark the difference between effective and ineffective advertising.
Most advertising incorporates press, magazine, billboard, radio and television exposure, which together comprise traditional advertising channels. Most business concerns, both large and small, usually budget advertising expenses to include one or more of the traditional advertising channels. Advertising is an investment. However, business owners often invest little attention toward identifying a potentially quantifiable return on advertising expenditures. This is likely due to the fact that it is difficult, if not impossible, to quantify a return from an investment into traditional advertising channels. In view of these and other deficiencies in the art of advertising, the need for certain new and useful improvements in the field of advertising is evident.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in a tailgate advertising assembly including a tailgate and an attached billboard. The tailgate is for attachment to a rear of a vehicle so as to be moved between a closed position and an open position as for loading and unloading. The tailgate has an upper extremity, a lower extremity, opposing side extremities, an inner face, and an outer face. The billboard is attached to, and overlies the outer face of, the tailgate. The billboard consists of a media insert disposed between a backing and a cover, in which the backing is substantially rigid and the cover is transparent permitting the media insert to be viewed therethrough. The backing and the cover are substantially coextensive defining a perimeter having a frame attached thereto. Engagement structures are attached to the tailgate, which secure the billboard to the tailgate. In a particular embodiment, the engagement structures consist of a first engagement structure and a second engagement structure. The first engagement structure, in this particular embodiment, is a fixture having a proximal extremity engaged to the upper extremity of the tailgate and a distal extremity engaged to the billboard. Further to this embodiment, the second engagement structure consists of at least one bracket having a proximal extremity engaged to the lower extremity of the tailgate and a distal extremity engaged to the billboard. A tailgate latch handle is pivoted to the tailgate, and a fixture handle is pivoted to the fixture. The fixture handle is coupled to the tailgate latch handle, in which the tailgate latch handle pivots in response to pivoting of the fixture handle, permitting the tailgate to be opened and closed. Preferably, a cord functions to couple the fixture handle to the tailgate latch handle, the cord having an end engaged to the fixture handle and an opposing end engaged to the tailgate latch handle. A portion of the cord intermediate the ends thereof is threaded over at least one attached pulley. In a particular embodiment, the billboard overlies substantially all of the outer face of the tailgate. It is to be understood that the billboard can be sized for overlying a selected portion of the outer face of the tailgate. In still a further embodiment, there is a pole having a proximal end engaged to the fixture and a distal end having a flag attached thereto.
Another apparatus consists of a tailgate advertising assembly including a tailgate, first engagement structure, second engagement structure and a billboard. In this embodiment, the tailgate is for attachment to a rear of a vehicle so as to be moved between a closed position and an open position as for loading and unloading, in which the tailgate has an upper extremity, a lower extremity, opposing side extremities, an inner face, and an outer face. The first engagement structure is attached to the upper extremity of the tailgate, the second engagement structure is attached to the lower extremity of the tailgate, and the billboard, secured by the first engagement structure and the second engagement structure, overlies the outer face of the tailgate. The billboard consists of a media insert disposed between a backing and a cover, in which the backing is substantially rigid and the cover is transparent permitting the media insert to be viewed therethrough. The backing and the cover are substantially coextensive defining a perimeter having a frame attached thereto. The first engagement structure is a fixture having a proximal extremity engaged to the upper extremity of the tailgate and a distal extremity engaged to the billboard. The second engagement structure consists of at least one bracket having a proximal extremity engaged to the lower extremity of the tailgate and a distal extremity engaged to the billboard. A tailgate latch handle is pivoted to the tailgate, and a fixture handle is pivoted to the fixture. The fixture handle is coupled to the tailgate latch handle, in which the tailgate latch handle pivots in response to pivoting of the fixture handle, permitting the tailgate to be opened and closed. Preferably, a cord functions to couple the fixture handle to the tailgate latch handle, the cord having an end engaged to the fixture handle and an opposing end engaged to the tailgate latch handle. A portion of the cord intermediate the ends thereof is threaded over at least one attached pulley. In a particular embodiment, the billboard overlies substantially all of the outer face of the tailgate. It is to be understood that the billboard can be sized for overlying a selected portion of the outer face of the tailgate. In still a further embodiment, there is a pole having a proximal end engaged to the fixture and a distal end having a flag attached thereto.
Yet another apparatus embodiment consists of a tailgate advertising assembly including a tailgate furnished with a tailgate latch handle, a fixture, engagement structure, a billboard and a fixture handle. The tailgate is for attachment to a rear of a vehicle so as to be moved between a closed position and an open position as for loading and unloading, in which the tailgate having an upper extremity, a lower extremity, opposing side extremities, an inner face, an outer face, and the tailgate latch handle, which is pivoted to the tailgate. The fixture is attached to the upper extremity of the tailgate, the engagement structure is attached to the lower extremity of the tailgate, and the billboard, secured by the fixture and the engagement structure, overlies the outer face of the tailgate. The fixture handle is pivoted to the fixture, and the fixture handle is coupled to the tailgate latch handle, in which the tailgate latch handle pivots in response to pivoting of the fixture handle. Preferably, a cord functions to couple the fixture handle to the tailgate latch handle, the cord having an end engaged to the fixture handle and an opposing end engaged to the tailgate latch handle. A portion of the cord intermediate the ends thereof is threaded over at least one attached pulley. The billboard consists of a media insert disposed between a backing and a cover, in which the backing is substantially rigid and the cover is transparent permitting the media insert to be viewed therethrough. The backing and the cover are substantially coextensive defining a perimeter having a frame attached thereto. The fixture has a proximal extremity engaged to the upper extremity of the tailgate and a distal extremity engaged to the billboard. The engagement structure consists of at least one bracket having a proximal extremity engaged to the lower extremity of the tailgate and a distal extremity engaged to the billboard. In a particular embodiment, the billboard overlies substantially all of the outer face of the tailgate. It is to be understood that the billboard can be sized for overlying a selected portion of the outer face of the tailgate. In still a further embodiment, there is a pole having a proximal end engaged to the fixture and a distal end having a flag attached thereto.
Yet still another apparatus embodiment consists of a tailgate advertising assembly including a tailgate for attachment to a rear of a vehicle so as to be moved between a closed position and an open position as for loading and unloading, the tailgate having an upper extremity, a lower extremity, opposing side extremities, an inner face, and an outer face. Further to this embodiment is a fixture having a proximal extremity engaged to and overlying the upper extremity of the tailgate and a distal extremity projecting outboard of the outer face of the tailgate, and at least one bracket having a proximal extremity engaged to the lower extremity of the tailgate and a distal extremity projecting outboard of the outer face of the tailgate. A billboard, having an upper extremity engaged to the distal extremity of the fixture and a lower extremity engaged to the distal extremity of the bracket, overlies the outer face of the tailgate. A tailgate latch handle is pivoted to the tailgate, a fixture handle is pivoted to the fixture, and the fixture handle is coupled to the tailgate latch handle, in which the tailgate latch handle pivots in response to pivoting of the fixture handle. Preferably, a cord functions to couple the fixture handle to the tailgate latch handle, the cord having an end engaged to the fixture handle and an opposing end engaged to the tailgate latch handle. A portion of the cord intermediate the ends thereof is threaded over at least one attached pulley. The billboard consists of a media insert disposed between a backing and a cover, in which the backing is substantially rigid and the cover is transparent permitting the media insert to be viewed therethrough. The backing and the cover are substantially coextensive defining a perimeter having a frame attached thereto. In a particular embodiment, the billboard overlies substantially all of the outer face of the tailgate. It is to be understood that the billboard can be sized for overlying a selected portion of the outer face of the tailgate. In still a further embodiment, there is a pole having a proximal end engaged to the fixture and a distal end having a flag attached thereto.
A further embodiment of the invention consists of an advertising assembly for a tailgate for attachment to a rear of a vehicle so as to be moved between a closed position and an open position as for loading and unloading, the tailgate having an upper extremity, a lower extremity, opposing side extremities, an inner face, an outer face, and a pivotally attached tailgate latch handle. The advertising assembly in this embodiment, includes a fixture having a proximal extremity adapted to overly and to be removably engaged to the upper extremity of the tailgate, engagement structure adapted to be removably engaged to the lower extremity of the tailgate, and a billboard having an upper extremity adapted to be removably engaged to the fixture and a lower extremity adapted to be removably engaged to the engagement structure, disposing the billboard so as to overly the outer face of the tailgate. A fixture handle is pivoted to the fixture. A cord is provided having an end engaged to the fixture handle and an opposing second end adapted to be removably engaged to the tailgate latch handle. A portion of the cord between its ends is adapted to be threaded over at least one pulley attached to the fixture. The billboard consists of a media insert disposed between a backing and a cover, in which the backing is substantially rigid and the cover is transparent permitting the media insert to be viewed therethrough. The backing and the cover are substantially coextensive defining a perimeter having a frame attached thereto. The engagement structure consists of at least one bracket having a proximal extremity adapted to be removably engaged to the lower extremity of the tailgate and a distal extremity adapted to be removably engaged to the lower extremity of the billboard. A pole has a proximal end adapted to be removably engaged to the fixture and a distal end having a flag attached thereto.
Consistent with the foregoing and the ensuing specification, which are taken together, the invention contemplates associated apparatus and method embodiments.